The present invention generally relates to a drag conveyor or cable conveyor. Such conveyors are known and generally include an outer tube through which a cable, chain or other traction element is drawn. Disks are attached to the traction element at periodic intervals and, by moving the traction element in a transport direction, granular material that is fed through an opening in the tube into spaces between disks is carried forward through the tube to an unloading point where the tube is opened in a bottom area so that the granular material can be discharged.
Such conveyors are useful for moving granular material without damaging or breaking down the material which can occur with augur-type tube conveyors. Since the material is merely pushed along the inside of the tube by the disks which are attached to the conveyor traction element, the likelihood of damage to the granular material being transported is greatly reduced.
Known drag or cable type conveyor systems generally connect the disks to the traction element using clamps that are bolted about the cables, chain or other type of traction element or multi-part disks which are bolted together around the traction element and fixed in position via the clamping force of the bolted connection. However, this type of arrangement is more expensive to produce due to the configuration of the disks and is also more difficult to maintain as the disks must be disassembled for repair and/or replacement. One example of a prior known system is U.S. Pat. No. 2,124,485, which is incorporated herein by reference as if fully set forth.